1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flame simulating device, and more particularly, to a flame simulating device that simulates a real candle frame.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
Although conventional illumination tools, such as candles, oil lamps or the like, have been replaced by various electric lamps, the candles or the oil lamps still have specific meanings and distinctive visual effects in some special occasions or special situations, and thus cannot be replaced by the illumination lamps used in the today's daily life. For example, upon worshiping deities or ancestors, incense and candles are often used, and the beating fire on the candle is used to anchor the reminiscence on the ancestor and the endless longing to the posterity. In some occasions where specific atmospheres need to be created, the fire beating effect of the burning candle is also advantageous to the generation of different visual enjoyments. However, the conventional lamps, such as candles, oil lamps or the like, are used for illumination by way of flame combustion, and have the predetermined security risks. When the candles or oil lamps are upset due to the wind blowing or the artificial inadvertent touch, the ambient flammable objects tend to be ignited to cause the fire accident. Thus, simulated lamps for simulating candle illumination effects have been developed.
There are different types of lamps capable of simulating frames of candles and generally include a case shaped as a candle, yellowish light is protected to an object, or a flame-shaped plate is illuminated to show the effect of using a candle. Some developers even use a driving device to drive the flame-shaped plate to swing back and forth to more simulate a real movement of the candle flame. However, the flame-shaded plate has a fixed swing mode which is different from the dynamic visual effect of the real flame of a candle.
The present invention intends to provide a flame simulating device to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.